Mythical Beings
by Corrupted Winter Command
Summary: Beings labeled as myths, legends, and/or rumors. No one really knows that they exist. But when one gets their hands of a way of summoning one kind of being. His world and his perception of it, shall forever change his life.
1. Chapter 1

"So, uh, what if this doesn't work."

"What do you mean. Of course this is gonna work. I mean dude come on. We summon this guy, he asks us what we want to him to do, and he grants it. What's going to go wrong?"

"Dude, I may be an muttonhead. But I do not like the sound of your plan. This isn't what you are supposed to do when you summon him."

"Fine Tuff, if you're such a big baby then leave I don't need your help summoning him. You gave me the book anyway"

"Okay fine, I'll leave, and just because you aren't listening to me, I'm going to watch this from your kitchen."

"Phff, chicken."

"HEY! Don't you dare bring innocent Chicken into this. Besides what you said my dear friend is something I'm going to call an understatement here in a little bit."

"Yeah whatever."

Snotlout starts to recite the spell over the sigil in front of him. Once complete black and green flames erupt from the sigil. As the flames die down, a tall male figure is standing within the flames roughly seven and a half feet in height. With semi messy wild auburn hair with three earlike appendages on both sides of his head, completely green eyes with the pupils somewhat in slits, and scales lining the cheekbones like freckles. The figure is dressed in a black tuxedo with dark green trimmings. On the back of the figure are large folded up black scaly wings. A sleek tail with two tail fins extruded from the figures lower back. The figure also had claw-like hands covered with black scales that disappeared under the figures tuxedo.

Upon the flames receding completely the figure turns to face the summoner. His eyes opening with shock and mouth opening wide revealing sharp pointy teeth.

"Tuff this had got to be the wrong spell. It was supposed to be a summons for the 'guardian of lightning a death' not Hiccup in a Halloween costume!"

Tuffnut falls to the floor behind the kitchen counter and starts laughing when Snotlout started questioning him.

"What's so funny!" Asked a confused Snotlout. "Hiccup what are you going?"

"Hold on you." Hiccup walks over towards where Tuffnut is on the floor. Once Hiccup gets there he looks down at Tuff with an angry scowl.

"Theodore Tuffnut Thorston!" Hiccup growls in his face. He gulps, his laughter instantly vanishes.

"Hey, H. How you doing?" He rang.

Hiccup not in the mood picks him off the floor by the front collar of his shirt and raised him to meet Hiccups eye level.

"Do you mind explaining why, AFTER SO MANY YEARS, YOU DECIDE TO HAVE HIM," Hiccup points to a freaking out Snotlout in the living room. "OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHO NEEDS IT MORE. YOU HAVE HIM SUMMON!"

"Uh, well, you see."

"Out with it you ljósálfar. It better be logical."

"Well it started off with good intentions from him, you know like seeing if you could take down a couple gang member bases, stuff like that. But then it started ending up to where he wanted wealth, irresistible looks, the works. And also the fact that he wanted to have you charm Astrid to fall for him-now that doesn't mean I tried to stop him. Along with the fact that you can't hide it forever. Plus you need to get out more, Oh did you see his face when you showed up. IT WAS PRICELESS."

Hiccup sets him back down pinching the bride of his nose with his clawed fingers. "Tuff, I can understand you both had good intentions, but why didn't you at least when you tried to stop him you could have disrupted the setup. Also I was planning of telling him under a set of controlled variables before this happened. Now, what was this about me not getting out more. I was on a long awaited date with a specific tracker class guardian when I showed up." He sighs.

"Now that I have somewhat cleared things up with you. You do realize once said tracker guardian shows up, there is going to be a whole group confession we have to do in the chaos."

"Oh, now I see the problem."

"Now do ya!" Hiccup sighs and turns back to Snotlout.

"Now before you ask anything, No. Just strait out NO. I'm not helping you gain Astrid's heart. That's not what we do. And second I will explain everything afterwards. But for now just sit and try to calm yourself before your front door implodes." He turns towards the door.

"Speaking of which."

Not even a full second passed after Hiccup said those words, did the apartment's front door gets impaled by an axe, adding a giant cut in the door, which promptly then implodes falling into the apartments doorway.. And on the other side was a very very ticked off female roughly six feet in height, in a battle stance, double bladed axe at the ready. Said female had blonde hair that was braided that was slung over her shoulder with a crown of spikes emitting along the top of the head. Her eyes were completely blue and the pupils were in thin slits; but otherwise greatly complimented her flowing red dress. Her arms consisted of mostly blue and yellow scales. With claw-like hands with scales that covered from the tip of her claws up to her elbow joint. Two large scaly wings were folded up along her back with a long tail that contained sharp spikes.

"WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS THAT THORSAKEN LJÓSÁLFAR!" She yelled.

"He's over here with me m'lady."

"EXCELLENT!" She charges towards the apartment's kitchen to see a very scared Tuffnut. But notices Snotlout mouth open staring at the events that just happened.

"Astrid?" He croaks.

"Shit." She glances at Snotlout for a second then turns to Tuffnut. "Tuff out of all the irresponsible things you could've done," She points towards Snotlout on the living room couch. "You do this. ESPECIALLY ON DATE NIGHT!"

"Uh."

"Yes he did a matter a factly." Hiccup answers for the poor being.

Astrid heavily sighs and blue and yellow flames erupt around her. When they die down Astrid us in her 'human' form her height shrunk down to roughly five eleven. "Tuffnut."

"Yes, Astrid."

"Call Ruff and get her over here."

"Ye-yes mam." He scrambles off the floor and takes out his phone.

"Babe, call Fishlegs. Tell him to come as well."

Hiccup already on the phone. "Way ahead of you." While waiting for Fishlegs to pick up, black and green flames erupt around him. Once the flames extinguish he emerges in his 'human' form his height also shrunk down to roughly six one.

"Hey Fish, yeah it's been a while, yes, what no of course not! Fisher. Fish. FISHLEGS! Thank you. Could you come to Snotlout's place. Cool thanks, oh and bring Heather too. Thanks. Yes well see you both in a bit."

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IN THE NAME OF HEL, IS GOING ON!" All standing occupants turn to the man on the couch waving frantically his arms in the air.

"Hold on." All three beings answered immediately.

For a guy with a high ego, you sir are on the low end of the patience scale. Explained Astrid.

"Come on who has time to wait when I'm awesome!" Snotlout exclaims puffing out his chest and flexing his muscles.

"Hiccup, how is he still your cousin?"

"Don't ask me. Ask my sharp class side's family. Besides I've had 1,315 years to think why."

"Woah woah woah! You had HOW many years?!"

"I believe I said one thousand three hundred and fifteen years but give or take a few."

"The-n then tha-t-t means you're one thousand three hundred and fifteen years old?"

"Same with Astrid. And yes,to further educate, you never had a chance with her. Thinking about it now, your ancestor had the same luck as you."

"Why's that then fishstick?"

"We told you to wait didn't we?"

"Countless times."

"Then be a good little human till the others get here."

"Wha-"

"Finish that remark and I'll take the twins super tape and tape your mouth shut."

Snotlout shuts his mouth, huffs, and sinks into the sofa. "Astrid is paying for the door, just so you know."

Astrid glares at the sunk figure within the sofa. "For creating a bunch of splinters and a few paperweights. I think not, I've caused worse damage before like much much worse. Besides, twiddle dum over here can fix it."

"Hey you think it's easy to fix things, you do realize that Ruff and I have had to repair so MANY of the little things that you deliberately destroyed. Except Erets car back in '94, he so deserved it."

"Oh quit your complaining. I'm having you fix a stupid door this time."

"Ahem!" Huffed Ruffnut standing at the doorway with a very confused Heather and Fishlegs.

Hiccup jumps off the kitchen counter and signals the others to the living room and has them pick a spot with in the space. While the others take a seat around Snotlout, Hiccup is standing in front of Snotlout. "So since most of the cat is out of the bag, I guess we should reintroduce ourselves."

"Now Scott, as you know I am Hiccup Haddock son of Stoick the vast and Valka the peacemaker, heir of Berk, and sadly your cousin. All of this still stands, but, that isn't my full name. My full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. And I am the chief of the dragon class guardians. I am dragon class strike."

"Wait. Like, the Hiccup that brought end to the ancient dragon war? And the one who updated the book of dragons tenfold?"

"Yes."

"But."

"Hold onto that thought. We haven't finished introductions; who's next. "

"I'll go babe. Astrid Stands. Hello Scott, you know me as Astrid Hofferson. But thankfully that was name until I was 23. My correct name is Astrid Hofferson-Haddock. Mother to Singy Haddock, who you have been made to believe is Hiccup's 'little sister'; no offense Heather. And general of the dragon class guardians. My dragon class was sharp, but now I'm class tracker."

"Astrid relaims her seat as heather stands. Well, since my sister-in-law decided to call me out, I'll go next." She clears her throat.

"Hi Scott, my name is Heather Haddock. And no, I will not go out with you, I can tell what you were going to ask by your face. But anyway, you should know that the name you have known me by was Heather Oswaldin. That is my alias, as what I do can severely harm my family if they knew my real identity. I am the twin of Hiccup, daughter of Stoick and Valka Haddock. My position within the dragon class guardians is intelligence and infiltrator. My dragon class is sharp. "She sits back down.

"Wait. You're-." He looks at Hiccup and points to heather.

"Yes."

"But you two look NOTHING ALIKE!" Both Hiccup and Heather roll their eyes.

"Scott, we aren't identical twins like, well, those twins," He points to the twin ljósálfars. "We are what modern doctors call fraternal twins." Hiccup answered.

"Meaning?" Scott questioned clearly not knowing what that was.. Astrid's phone started ringing so she left the room to answer the call.

"Meaning we don't have to look alike. But surprisingly, we both got mom's eyes." Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "Hey don't narrow your eyes at me. We just hatched this way."

"Wait, you hatched?"

"Yes I just said that. Two beings one egg."

"Great, my night is getting better by the second." He scoffed.

"Trust me this is just the beginning, wait till we talk about the pets. So, who's next, Fish? Since you're next to Heather."

"Oh, uh, me. Yeah, sure I could give it a go."

"Thank you Fisher."

Fishlegs stands up, but before he can speak Astrid walks back into the room and stops him temporarily. "Something wrong m'lady?"

"Uh, you could say that. But it's nothing serious."

"What happened?"

"That was Valka on the phone. Apparently Singy was getting cranky again and so she started to throw her spikes everywhere. But nothing she did would calm her down, not even nip, so she's flying over here with Singy to see if we would calm down. Valka originally wanted us to come back to the sanctuary, but due to this current meeting, she decided to bring her here instead."

"Oh, okay. Well then. So until then. Fish, continue please."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Honestly I feel like I put myself in a bad spot here. If it sounds a bit awkward, I apologize, I didn't exactly keep tabs on this story, so it might be a bit rusty… And a tad short... I've forgotten where i was going...**

"Hey Snotlout, uh, I feel so out of place, but uh, my name isn't any different. My position is mainly intelligence and defense. My dragon class is boulder."

"Thank you Fish. You can head home if you want to now, I know I called you at a bad time." Fishlegs rushes to the door. 'Thanks Hiccup! Bye guys!" He charges out of the apartment and heads in the direction of home.

Snotlout completely lost speaks after Fishlegs left. "What?"

Hiccup turns to him with a smile on his face. "He's been researching some new dragon eggs we found the other decade, he's been dying to learn more about them, and they were showing signs of hatching when I called."

Heather jumps up. "Wait, if the eggs are now hatching. Why is he free to go? I've been trying to find out too you know!"

Hiccup facepalms and motions Astrid to look out the window. "Because mom is on her way here. Remember?"

"Oh right."

"H, in her defense, your mother did call nearly two months ago."

Everyone just stares at the male twin with a expression of 'what?' on their face. "What, it's true."

"Tuff, she called five minutes ago." Astrid deadpanned.

"Nah, it was nearly two months ag-" Ruffnut rolls her eyes and punches him in the face causing him to fall of the couch. "-Ah, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt!"

"Thank you Ruff. Tuff, whatever drug or thing or whatever you're on. Stop it."

"I'm not on anything, just stating the facts." Tuff explains as he re-seats himself next to Ruff.

Hiccup sighs and seats himself next to Astrid. "Centuries knowing you two and we still can't figure both of you out."

"That's the beauty of it H, and we intend to keep it that way."

"So you aren't introducing ourselves then."

"Yeap." Hiccup drags his hand over his face.

"Well hopefully we can get mom here quickly before the chief shows up." The twins lose color.

Snotlout grows even more confused. "Chief?"

Astrid shoots him a look. "Later." She spoke as a large mass passed the windows heading upwards.

Heather heads towards the splintered doorway, dragging Hiccup by his collar. "What's going on now?"

Astrid stands and follows the siblings to the doorway. "That would have been Valka."

"HEATHER LET ME GO!" Came Hiccups voice around the corner. Astrid forming a smile on her face as she exited to greet her mother-in-law.


End file.
